1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to archery bow equipment, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved archery bow support for temporary storage and positioning of a archery bow when not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Archery equipment and various accessories therefore are well known in the prior art. Such accessories are useful in enhancing the use and storage of devices, such as archery equipment, and particularly when such equipment is not in use.
Examples of the prior art archery accessories may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,472 to Reis where a hip rest device is attachable to an archers bow to provide stability during aiming and shooting of the bow as the angulated and articulated bracketry is secured to the bow and positionable upon an individual's hip during a shooting sequence of the bow.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,944 to Gresley sets forth an archery accessory wherein a stationary member and a movable member are mountable to an archery bow for securing an accessory thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,377,999 to Reynolds sets forth an archery bow with an adjustably mounted line support for slidably receiving a line attached to an arrow therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,743 to Burton sets forth a bow transport holster wherein a flexible holster is secured both to the bow and to an individual's belt for securement and transport of the bow when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,156 to Perrin sets forth a gun cradle positioned about the waist of an individual for securement of a gun stock when not in use as an illustration of a shooting accessory device.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved archery bow support stand which addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness of construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfilIs this need.